If These Walls Could Talk
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: The Walls have something to say about the Centre and Jarod.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

If these walls could talk.  
By: 24

We are the walls of the Centre and boy do we have a story to tell. You already know the story of the Centre and of Jarod, Angelo, Miss Parker, Mr. Raines, Sydney, Mr. Parker, Mr. Lyle and Broots but what you don't know is what we think of all of this stuff. We have been around for a long, long time and have been bored waiting for something to happen. Well, guess what it did. There was a little boy named Jarod that came under the care of Sydney, he was so lost that little boy it was so sad to see him ask where his mom and dad were. He had almost cried when they led him to a desk and chair when they first brought him in, but he didn't. He had not a clue why he was there, poor little boy. They put him in a room and told him to build the Empire State building and he did better than the other kids that they had put this test to. That's what I heard Sydney say and that's what I heard from the other walls that were watching the other children. As years went on other walls told me their stories about what went on in the Centre and it is me who is telling the others story. I am just one wall and can't be everywhere at once. Anyways, back to the story. Years went by and Jarod was led to the Sim lab, worked, ate and then led back to his little cell. What a life that child had to lead. Then there was the day that a little boy named Timmy became Angelo. It was a sad day for all the walls especially the wall that had to watch that experiment. It won't say much about it except that Timmy went through a lot of pain. Mrs. Parker tried the best that she can, but she couldn't save little Timmy. Who were these people that steals children like Jarod, Timmy, Eddie, Kyle and Alex and use them for their experiments? How could they do this to children? Do they not care that some of these children may have come from loving families? All they care about is money and power they don't even see that these children are people that they are not lab rats in a cage. Jarod had met another "test subject" as Sydney had told him. I knew that they were brothers because I heard Mr. Raines say to Willie after Sydney asked if Jarod could meet with Kyle. He had told Willie that it should be interesting to see if they knew each other. Would they know that they were brothers or not? It turned out that neither of them knew about the bond that they had, not until Jarod had escaped. It was shortly after that, that Kyle was gone. Another year came and gone and then there was the day that Jarod met Miss Parker, that was pretty funny to watch since it was Jarod's first time seeing a girl. What a naive question to ask. You're a girl? I guess since he is isolated and not allowed to go outside, to play and meet new people then he wouldn't know about girls. They had become inseparable after that; they would go everywhere and just talk and listen to each other. That Jarod is such a compassionate boy. I don't know how he does it, but it's there. They would get into so much mischief and they would get away with it because of Sydney. He was nice to the kids, but he wouldn't hug them. There were times that Jarod would be in his room, crying because there was no one to comfort him. He had given Sydney a Father's Day card and Sydney threw it away right in front of the boy. How could he do that? He knows that Jarod looks up to him as a father. How could he not since he was taken from his father and he needs the father figure in his life? He needs love and affection in his life, but that was even denied to him. They didn't want that in his life just like they didn't want him to know about Holidays or pez. Yes, I know all about all of his discoveries. The walls that house all his discoveries had told me all of the things that they had accumulated over the years. You should see the green glob that he's had to eat inside there; I guess you would be happy to have all these discoveries too. There was the day that Mr. Raines got the poor boy hooked on drugs only to see if he would be smarter, but guess what it didn't work. He's already smarter than the others, why would they want to damage that? For money, greed and power. There was that other experiment that happened when Sydney was gone. Where Mr. Raines wanted to experiment with Jarod, so he had Sydney go on a trip. After that he told his sweepers to go collect the poor man. There was Mr. Lyle, who was he? Nothing was said much about him. All we know is that he's Miss Parker's twin brother. Back to where we were at. How could they almost kill him? Is he not the best pretender that they ever had? Then there was Damon who tried to get him to do a sim that he didn't want to do. He had finished it and was seriously not going to give the disk to them, but that was before they shot Kenny. What those people will do to get someone to do something for them. I guess the same people that killed Mrs. Parker and Jacob. They only killed them because they wanted to save the children from this horrible place. A few weeks after that Eddie and Jarod had escaped. We were all cheering for them, but luckily they couldn't hear us, or they might have been captured.

Year's later and still nothing has changed. They have tried to steal a little boy named Davy, but Jarod stopped that. Way to go Jarod. Then there's Gemini who was brought from Donoterase to the Centre. It was a shock to some of us to see a little boy that looked so much like Jarod did at that age. Again because of money and power they created a clone of Jarod. Sydney had taken control of Gemini and put him through a sim that Jarod had done when he was younger. Miss Parker was almost was her mother's daughter when she tried to save Gemini, but was stopped. Jarod saved him before he could go to Africa, but his father was brought back to the Centre. The walls had later told me that Jarod looked a little nervous when he had came up the stairs of the Centre, but was fine when he walked in. I guess I would be nervous too if I was locked up in this place. He went in and told them that they would trade his father for Mr. Parker. That took a lot of guts to do that since he could have been handcuffed and led into a cell. We all cheered again at that move because like I said earlier it took a lot of guts to go into there.   
Then there was the day that Jarod was brought back to the Centre. We were all sad about this because we really wanted him to have his freedom. We saw Jarod give Sydney the sleeping pill that he was supposed to take. Good going Jarod. That way he can have the opportunity to escape and escape he did.

Then there's Miss Parker, who's so sad most of the time. You would be too if you worked for the same place that killed your mother and then found out that Mr. Raines was your father. She's so bent on capturing the runaway pretender, but she really doesn't want to. You can tell because of the conversations that she has with him. We know that she has to hunt for her best friend and sometimes we think that she allows him to have his freedom. I know she only does it because she doesn't want to end up like her mom. There are times that she stares at her mother's picture. She had a love once She was already to leave the Centre and go away with Tommy, but The Centre could not have that. They killed him to tell her that the Centre owned her and that was that. Just like they killed Kenny and Damon said to Jarod. The Centre owns you Jarod get used to it. They want to control each of their actions because they think of them as property.

Then there's Sydney, the man who raised Jarod and was his mentor. There are times that Jarod still calls him because he's not sure what to do out there in the world. Being isolated for most of your life would do that to you too. I mean just think about it. You are taken from the arms of your loving parents and then taken to a cold, dark place where there is no love, no pez, and no donuts. Then to go out there and find all these incredible things. He's like a little kid in a candy store. There have been some serious discussions between them like when he met Nia and asked about women and when they talked afterwards when he killed Damon. He felt such guilt about that and Sydney really didn't help him. Sydney still has the Father's Day card that Jarod had given to him, but never told him that he has kept it. He loves Jarod as a son and he has never told him that. He's afraid that Jarod won't return the feelings and he's afraid that if he says them that the Centre will hear it. Then they would have the bait to capture Jarod.

There's Mr. Broots, a meek computer technician. He's brilliant, but is still a step behind Jarod. He loves his daughter so much; you can tell that he does. I heard from the other walls that Jarod helped get custody for Broots. Jarod is such a nice man; he has a great capacity to unselfishly give. Why can't the others do the same? He's kind of scared of Miss Parker. She has that kind of personality. Why would Broots work for this organization? Okay, I'm going to answer this question. Because of the money. He had to have the money so that he could take his wife to court to get custody of Debbie. I've seen her once when she came inside the Centre because her father couldn't find a babysitter. I almost chocked when they told me that Miss Parker was taking Debbie home with her. Really? How interesting. When Miss Parker had came back with Debbie in the same clothes that she had on and Broots looked at them in shock. It was kind of funny to hear it. Miss Parker is not as bad as you think.

Then there's Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines. Both of them are evil and each in their own ways. Mr. Parker because he treats his daughter the way he does. No father should treat his child like she doesn't matter. Mr. Raines is an evil man because of what he did to Timmy and the experiments that he's done on Jarod.

Now you know our story and what we feel about it. It's amazing that Jarod turned out the way he did. I was told that Kyle turned out to be a killer, but was coming around before Mr. Lyle killed him. I'm glad that Jarod is still out there, continuing helping others in his quest for the truth. Maybe one day he'll help you.

The End.


End file.
